five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuki Uzumaki
'''Character First Name''' Kazuki '''Character Last Name''' Uzumaki-Sarutobi '''IMVU Username''' Eatle '''Nickname''' (Character's nicknames go here. Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the RP.) '''Age''' 17 '''Date of Birth''' 04/15 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Amegakure '''Height''' 6'1 '''Weight''' 145 '''Blood Type''' O '''Alignment''' Chaotic Neutral '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' None '''Affiliation''' Amegakure aka Hidden Rain '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality and Behaviour''' '''Nindo''' (Character's nindo goes here. What is your characters catchphrase? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything. Examples: "Dattebayo!!" or "How troublesome..") '''Summoning''' None '''Ninja Rank''' Anbu '''Bloodline/Clan''' Uzumaki/Sarutobi '''Ninja Class''' Anbu '''Element One''' Fire '''Element Two''' Water '''Advanced Nature''' None '''Weapon of choice''' (Character's weapon of choice goes here. Write a little bit about why and how you use the weapon that you're mainly seen using, if any at all.) '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Blue '''Weapons Inventory''' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). * '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10''' * '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10''' * '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' * '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' * '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' * '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 4''' * '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' * '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):''' Total: 47 '''Jutsu List''' '''Fire Release: ''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fireball_Technique Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu] Rank: C [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Ash_Pile_Burning Fire Style: Burning Ash] Rank: B [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Phoenix_Sage_Fire_Technique Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu] Rank: C [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Blast_Wave_Wild_Dance Fire Style: Blast Wave Wild Dance] Rank: B [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Flame_Technique Fire Style: Majestic Flame Jutsu] Rank: ??? '''Water Release: ''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Syrup_Capture_Field Water Style: Syrup Trap] Rank: C [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Snake%27s_Mouth Water Style: Mouth of the Serpent] Rank: ??? [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Clone_Technique Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu] Rank: C [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hiding_in_Mist_Technique Hidden Mist Jutsu] Rank: D [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Water_Formation_Wall Water Style: Water Formation Wall] Rank B [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Wild_Water_Wave Water Style: Wild Water Wave] Rank: C '''Unique Traits''' (This is an optional place for characters with unique traits such as being able to use a single hand to perform jutsu, chakra absorption, soft body modifcation; etc. If you wish to have a number of these then please contact the Council so that you may apply for possibly having one of these.) '''Allies''' '''Enemies''' '''Background Information''' Kazuki Uzumaki-Sarutobi was born in Amegakure. Kazuki never met his father (Uzumaki) since his father died before he was born. Kazuki lived with his mother and grandmother(Sarutobi). His mother went on dangerous missions and one day she never returned. Kazuki lived with his grandmother for the rest of his teenage life. Kazuki wanted to become a strong ninja since he was 3 and kept on to that goal for the rest of his life. Kazuki's Grandma died when some elite ninjas came into his house looking to slaughter everyone inside. Kazuki's Grandma protected him through the whole event hiding him while the ninjas killed her. Kazuki losing everyone who was close to him decided to be as strong as he possibly could doing anything he deem necessary to keep people close to him safe. Even if he has to kill them. '''Casual Meeting or Events''' [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Zane_Hoshi_vs_Kazuki_Uzumaki_(Taijutsu_Fight) Kazuki Uzumaki vs Zane Hoshi (Taijutsu Fight)] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/The_War_is_coming?venotify=created War Plans] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Strange_Encounters Strange Encounters ] '''Approved By: '''Da Hobs and Dog-Boy